infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Build Links
__TOC__ Your here: Main Page / WiFi / Build Links NOTE: 4704 processors are no longer supported in K2.6. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. NOTE: If you want fewer problems flash to a recommended build. If you flash to the latest developmental build expect problems. NOTE: Most of these links are to broadcom builds. Because that's what I own, except one atheros device. * V24 Development Maximum firmware size To be on a safe side, please check the size of new firmware file before flashing it to your router. Flashing too large firmware file can brick your router. 2MB flash chip / normal cfe (256k) : 1769472 bytes 2MB flash chip / compressed cfe (128k): 1900544 bytes 4MB flash chip (not Netgear): 3801088 bytes 4MB flash chip Netgear routers: 3735552 bytes 8MB flash chip: 7995392 bytes Recommended Builds * BrainSlayer v24 (13525) * BrainSlayer v24 K2.4 Broadcom (13525) * BrainSlayer v24 K2.6 Broadcom (13527) * Eko v24 VINT Broadcom (13491) Current Developmental Builds * BrainSlayer v24 (15471) * BrainSlayer v24 K2.4 Broadcom (15471) * BrainSlayer v24 K2.6 Broadcom (15471) * BrainSlayer v24 Linksys WRT400N (15471) * Eko v24 K2.4 (15280) - Eko's builds are Broadcom only * Eko v24 K2.6 (15453) - Eko's builds are Broadcom only General Links * NEWD or VINT * K26 Build Supported Router List * Build 13491 (NEWD_Std build won't fit on Netgear units) * Routers that will and won't support NEWD2 * New kernel - 2.6 - What is it all about? * Routers that will and won't support VLAN Build Threads * Eko Build 15453 10/13/10 Broadcom * BS Build 15437 10/12/10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * BS Build 15407 10/09/10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * Eko Build 15396 10/07/10 Broadcom * BS Build 15362 10/05/10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * Eko Build 15337-r2 10/02/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 15337 10/02/10 - Pulled * BS Build 15334 10/02/10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * BS Build 15314 09/30/10 - Pulled * Eko Build 15280 09/16/10 Broadcom * BS Build 15279 09/16/10 - Pulled * Eko Build 15200 09/15/10 Broadcom Simple Samba setup (big and mini-usb-ftp builds * BS Build 14929 08-12-10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * BS Build 14896 08-07-10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * Eko Build 14853 07/28/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 14848 07/27/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 14826 07/18/10 Broadcom * Eko build 14818 07/17/10 Broadcom * BS Build 14815 07/16/10 Atheros Broadcom - USB Hard Drive partition problem on Asus RT-N16<-Fixed in 14818 * BS Build 14684 06/30/10 Atheros Broadcom - USB Hard Drive partition problem on Asus RT-N16<-Fixed in 14818 * BS Build 14667 06/27/10 - Pulled * BS Build 14594 06/12/10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * Eko build 14584 06/09/10 Broadcom * Eko build 14583 06/09/10 Broadcom * BS Build 14569 06/09/10 Atheros Broadcom * BS Build 14537 06/03/10 Atheros Broadcom * Eko build 14536 05/31/10 Broadcom K2.6 only * BS Build 14473 05/25/10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * Eko Build 14471 05/21/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 14438 05/17/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 14428 05/16/10 - Pulled * BS Build 14311 04/23/10 Atheros Broadcom - only available through the router database * BS Build 14289 04/16/10 Atheros Broadcom * BS Build 14280 04/15/10 Atheros Broadcom * Eko Build 14205 04/07/10 Broadcom * BS Build 14144 03/24/10 Broadcom Ralink * Eko Build 13972 03/31/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13972 02/23/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13968 02/22/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13832 02/03/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13637 01/16/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 13577 01/02/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13525 12/28/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13491 12/24/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13401 12/07/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13309 11/25/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13230 11/14/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13064 11/02/09 Broadcom * BS Build 13064 10/10/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13000 09/30/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12966 09/24/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12874 09/08/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 12774 09/01/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12759 08/31/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 12714 08/23/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12672 08/19/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12638 08/13/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12615 08/06/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12601 08/03/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 12533 07/27/09 ???? * Eko Build 12548 07/22/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12533 07/21/09 Broadcom Unresolved DD-WRT Issues dd-wrt Forum Stickies (Past and Present) V24 Development Category:English Documentation Category:DD-WRT Category:WiFi